Medical facilities, such as hospitals and clinics, often utilize medication dispensing systems, such as carts and/or cabinets to store and dispense medications for use by medical personnel. Due to the high resale value of many medications, medical devices, and other medical supplies, diversion of medical supplies is a major problem at many of these facilities. As many individuals may have access to such medication dispensing systems with little or no supervision, it may be difficult to identify which, if any, individuals may be diverting medical supplies. As such, the prevention of diversion, or change in medical facility protocol may be difficult.